


Reassurance

by Penumbren



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically a drabble, written for <a href="http://heartbreakangel.livejournal.com">heartbreakangel</a>, based on this icon: <img/>. Set after Triple H's second quad injury.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a drabble, written for [heartbreakangel](http://heartbreakangel.livejournal.com), based on this icon: . Set after Triple H's second quad injury.

"You have got to be kidding me." Vaguely hoping for a positive answer, but not holding his breath for one. The clipped words had been too terse, too distressed.

"I'm not." The despair in the voice hit him like a punch in the gut. Such a foreign emotion to hear from him...

"He'll be okay. He pulled through this before. He'll do it again." Trying to sound more hopeful than he felt.

"..."

"Hey. I'll be home soon."

"...good. Steph's with him, she'll keep me updated. But I..." The words cut off with a choked noise.

"I'll be there for you. And you'll be there for him." After all these years, that still hurt a little. He hated feeling like the second choice.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." A pause, and then, softly, "I need you."

Blinking, he said, "I know." Knowing now that he didn't have to worry. Not like last time, when he'd been more afraid of being left alone than anything else. "I need you, too."

"See you when you get home." Finally hearing some lightness returning to that husky voice. He smiled.

"Be there before you know it."

\--


End file.
